When Sparks DON'T Fly
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: Stiles always used to think that when you find 'the one' there are these… sparks that fly. You know? Just like in romance movies! However, Derek thinks differently, as their playful banter draws them together in what could only be described as love. M for a reason! ;) Possibility of a later addition.. but for now its a oneShot! :P


Derek had just decided that Twilight was probably the stupidest movie he had ever seen... and he was a werewolf. Seriously, what the hell was this? Frustrated that it was only halfway over, Derek chucked a few popcorn pieces at the screen despite the harsh punch in the arm he got from the boy sitting at his side, "Shut up Sourwolf! I happen to love this movie!"

"Why on _earth_ would you find this appealing?!" he scoffed.

Stiles lifted a hand, signaling for him to shut up as he concentrated on the TV, "Bella and Edward are totally in love okay? Stupid wolf..."

Derek let out an irritated growl at this, "What did you call me?"

"No! Not you! Jacob! He's the werewolf in the movie! You know, the one that runs around shirtless all the-" his head turned to meet Derek, pausing for a moment before letting out a short giggle.

"What?!"

"I was just thinking about what an accurate portrayal it was." he grinned, "Anywayyy... He's after Bella too see... That's why in the movie there's this-"

"You've seen this too many times..." he grunted, shaking his head before throwing it back against the support of the couch, staring up at the ceiling, "Is it almost over at least?!"

"After this movie there are two more..."

"ARE YOU _SERIOUS_?!" Derek yelled, snapping his head back up from its resting spot.

"Yeah, and I can't wait until I get the fourth!" he exclaimed, pulling his legs up onto the couch and folding them into a criss-cross position before digging back into the popcorn bowl.

"The fourth?!"

"Yeah! It's a two parter too!"

Derek threw his hands in the air, "My god."

Stiles chuckled, "This is your punishment for messing with Scott and Allison."

Derek let out a low groan, "I just don't approve."

"But they're in love!" Stiles squealed, staring at Derek like he was an alien without a soul, "You can't just try to split up two people in _love~_" he sang, wrapping his arms around himself with a dopey smile.

Irritated, Derek dropped his head into Stiles shoulder, growling when he tried to shrug him off, "If I have to sit through another one of these then I'm going to make myself comfortable. Don't move around."

"What's so comfortable about my shoulder?" he questioned, carefully setting a few popcorn pieces into Derek's hair in silent revenge.

"Nothing. In fact its bony and annoying."

Stiles frowned, "Then get off of me!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to." Derek replied, shutting his eyes as he nuzzled into his limb.

Stiles grinned, "And you call _me_ weird."

"That's because you are..." he retorted, cringing when Stiles shifted again, knocking him off the shoulder, "and you can't sit still for two minutes!"

Stiles held the popcorn close to his chest as he changed his position once more, slinging his legs up over Derek's lap with a confident smile. The wolf looked at him in disbelief, his eyes stunned as he exchanged his glance from Stiles' legs to his face, then back again. It was like when he'd put a hand on him in the jeep to prevent him from leaving... he got that same I-am-dominant-so-watch-what-you-do look.

Stiles only turned back to the movie, hiding his smirk in mouthfuls if popcorn. He'd actually been expecting Derek to push his legs off violently, but instead he just rolled his eyes, continuing to suffer through Stiles' movie night. Smiling apologetically, Stiles offered him the bowl, happy when he took a handful.

Almost to the end of the movie now... "Let me get this straight..." Derek began, running a hand over his face frustrated, "You think they're in love?"

"Isn't it obvious! They just... have that spark!" he squealed, only to be rewarded with a questioning look.

"You really are... feminine." Derek grinned, "I don't even understand what you're saying anymore."

Stiles looked outraged, "The spark! That romantic spark that all the hopelessly-in-love couples get when they meet! It's so obvious!"

Derek frowned, "So that's how you know they're in love? Where's the chemistry?"

"It's love at first sight!"

"You should fall in love with someone over time."

"But you can't do that without an initial spark!"

"Yes you can!" Derek growled, clenching tightly onto Stiles' leg in anger.

"You're hurting me Derek..." Stiles whimpered, clinging onto the popcorn bowl himself.

Derek didn't brake his rough eye contact with Stiles, in fact it seemed as if his frown deepened, "You don't _have_ to start with a spark."

"How else do you know then?"

"You just do!" he growled, leaning a little closer then he'd really intended.

Stiles was confused, "Why is this such a big deal to you? I just think differently. It's not like it really matters." he passed the bowl over to the table, trying to be calm about this entirely too weird situation, "I'll have my opinion, you have yours. You test your 'no spark' theory with whatever girl you choose."

Derek snarled, literally snarled at that, making Stiles freeze up before turning his head slightly to give the wolf another look, "Guy maybe?"

"Stiles."

"Umm... yeah?" he replied hesitantly.

"You tell me if there's a freakin spark."

"Wha?- Whoa!" Stiles cried, his legs being pulled down and across Derek's lap, their proximity _much_ closer then before now. "What're you-mmph!" his rambling was interrupted by urgent lips against his, Derek's hands cupped along his cheeks. Derek was... kissing him?

There wasn't enough time to think. Derek turned his body to face his, edging himself in between the boy's legs as the kissing intensified. Stiles brought his hands up to clench at the flimsy fabric of Derek's shirt. He always had thin shirts on.. today being no exception. Stiles wasn't sure if this was necessarily a good or bad thing considering the circumstance. On the up hand, it was heaven to feel Derek's muscles contract through the shirt, the other hand... it was only making the little problem between his legs worse. Derek smelled musky, and a bit like pine, tasted like buttery popcorn...

Stiles moaned into the kiss as he felt Derek's hand grip at his side, pulling him up closer. Nervously, he let his hands slide up to Derek's neck, arm slipping around to help him hold up as wandering hands made their way down Stiles' thigh. Pulling back was hard, but they did so, panting heavily as they stared at one another, still locked in each other's arms.

"That..." Stiles huffed, "what was it?"

"Did you feel your stupid sparks?"

Stiles seemed to be concentrating hard, finally breathing out, "No."

Derek frowned, moving to unlatch Stiles' arms from his neck.

"That doesn't mean I didn't like it though..." he added, making Derek freeze up instantly, "I guess you really don't need to start with sparks... I mean.. we could try this out. It's not like it's a bad idea or anything... and I think-"

"Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"Go out with me."

It sounded more like a command then a question, but Stiles started smiling all the same, "Only if you kiss me again."

Without a moment's hesitation, Derek re-attached himself to Stiles' lips, even more passionate then the first time. They didn't need any stupid sparks. He'd fallen in love just fine without them.


End file.
